The present invention relates to a low shrapnel, directed output detonator, wherein the placement of the output charge controls the radius or focal point of the output charge's explosive force.
A delay blasting cap or delay-action detonator is an explosive charge which detonates at certain time intervals after an ignition signal has been generated. Delay detonators currently employ a variety of different ignition signal sources such as match heads, primer spots, percussion primers, and shock tubes. In the case of shock tubes, the signal is supplied to one end of a delay train charge. The delay train charge is a sequence of charges which ignites an output charge. The output charge is a primary or base charge which, in turn, detonates a series of shock tubes or a high explosive charge.
Traditionally, the output charge has been placed adjacent to the shock tubes or high explosive. This placement provides little or no control over the radius of explosion produced by the output charge. Additionally, the traditional design has a tendency to produce shrapnel, endangering people and items that are near the explosion. Thus, providing a low shrapnel, directed output shock tube surface connector is important if reliable, effective and safe blasting is to be accomplished.